Mekakushilicious!
by MysticMewtwo
Summary: We're the M to the E to the KAKU, S, H, I. And bet you thought there were no spoilers; We're all gonna die, we're Mekakushilicious! [Name]licious thing I decided to do for the cast of Kagepro. Enjoy!


**Mekakushilicious!**

**Summary:** We're the M to the E to the KAKU, S, H, I. And bet you thought there were no spoilers; We're all gonna die, we're Mekakushilicious! [Name]licious thing I decided to do for the cast of Kagepro. Enjoy!

**I'm so sorry I've not posted in aaaaaaaaaages! But here have this and I swear I'm in the process of a HaruTaka LEMON that I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Tsubomi, Kido**

Kido looked around her bedroom, keeping a cautious eye and hoping no one would hear this. She faced her camera, taking a deep breath as she clicked the red dot on the top of her camera.

"Tsubomi, Kido. Mekakushi Dan member number 1." She began, looking around again.

"This is so out of character..." She mumbled, but went on with it.

"I-I'm the T to the S, U, B. O, M and I. And no one makes a better leader of our gang than I. I'm... Kido...licious..." She chanted mumbling the last part. She took another deep breath, trying to rid the crimson from her cheeks.

"Kido, that was so cute!" Cried a nearby male voice. Forgetting to switch off the camera, she swiftly turned around to see Kano appear from his hiding place, big perverted grin on his face.

"K-K-Kano!?" She screeched, abruptly switching off the camera.

**Kousuke, Seto**

"Seto...?" Asked Mary, holding up a camera that was recording. Seto looked up from the cookbook he was reading, a smile planted on his face. The white haired girl handed Seto a piece of paper, blushing.

"W-will you please sing this?" she asked shyly. The black haired boy looked at the paper, still smiling as he looked back at her.

"Sure Mary-san, anything for you!" He replied kindly, smile growing brighter as he faced the camera.

"Kousuke, Seto. Mekakushi Dan member number 2," He began, looking at the paper, nodding as he memorised the writing on the paper.

"I'm the KOU to the SUKE, the S, the E, T, O. And when you hear my name, you know I'm best in KagePro. I'm Setolicious." He read, a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked at the camera weilding young girl.

"Awh, Mary-san, did you write this?" He asked, his smile never faltering, no the blush. She nodded, the camera following her action as well. He patted her head.

I think it's sweet you think I'm the best!" He grinned as the small girl blushed fervently, switching off the camera.

**Shuuya, Kano**

"I've wondered what Tsubomi was doing. I guess I'll do it too..." Kano mumbled to himself, switching on his camera.

"Shuuya, Kano. Mekakushi Dan member number 3!" He cried with enthusiasm.

"I'm the S to the H, U, U, Y, A, K, ANO. And oh my gosh , did you know that Kido's panties are yellow-!?" He cried, stupidly as he held up a pair of sunshine yellow, frilly, girly panties with a pink lacing, before being cut off by someone slamming his door open, revealing a boiling red, green haired woman.

"Oh, _Kano?_" Growled the woman as Shuuya let out a little whimper. He turned back to the camera, about to switch it off.

"I'm Kanolicious!" He squeaked with terror in his voice as he switched off the camera.

**Mary, Kozakura**

"Come on Mary-san, you made me do it! Please...?" Seto whined, holding a camera that was recording to Mary's blushing face. She finally gave in to Seto's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..." She squeaked as she looked up thinking of something to say. She looked back to the camera.

"Ready." She stated.

"Mary, Kozakura. Mekakushi Dan member number 4." She mumbled, blushing.

"I-I'm the M to the ARY with a K, O, Z, A Kura. And come on Konoha won't you be Shintaro's lover!?" She cried, her cheeks crimson red. Seto looked at her with wide, surprised eyes before saying,

"Mary, you really like boy love, don't you?" He said as Mary nodded happily.

"I'm not going to pair up Seto with anyone, though!" Mary stated, crossing her arms. Seto blushed, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Well, thank you Mary-san. That means a lot." He said, switching off the camera with a content expression.

**Momo, Kisaragi**

"Momo, can you please read this?" A fan exclaimed, running up with a camera to Momo's face. Said girl look at him with a surprised face, but nonetheless took the paper held in front of her.

"Okay... You want me to read this?" She asked skimming it over. The fan nodded along with the camera.

"Okay then!" She replied happily, facing the camera.

"Momo Kisaragi Mekakushi Dan member number 5." She began.

"I'm the K to the I, S, A, R, A, G, I. And knowing all these people love me makes me wanna cry. I'm... Momolicious?" She said, laughing at the last bit as her fan squealed.

"Thank you Momo-chan!" He cried as he switched off the camera.

**Takane, 'Ene', Enomoto**

"Ene...?" Asked a quiet white haired boy. The blue girl turned to him from his phone, a cheeky but sweet smile on her face.

"Ne, Konoha?" She replied happily.

"You're familiar with the... Licious thing that Danchou started, right?" He questioned, tilting his head. The lightening dancer looked at him with a surprised face, then grinned.

"Of course I do! It's really fun and so cute! I've always wanted to do it!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Konoha smiled at the computer program daintily. He took out a camera, fiddling to start it up as he saw Ene get more hyper.

"Y-you're gonna let me do it!?" She cried hopefully as he nodded, his eyes soft.

"Ne. Okay, it's recording." He replied, clicking the recording button.

"Alright! Takane, Ene, Enomoto. Mekakushi Dan member number 6!" She cried happily, making a peace sign with both of her hands, her avatar whirling around the screen energetically.

"I'm the T to the A to the KANE, Enomoto! And if my master's nice to me I won't send his photos! I'm Enelicious!" She finished, her face contorted into a huge, satisfied grin. Konoha smiled, _She is too cute! _He thought.

"That was cute, Ene..." He said smiling, the camera still recording. Ene blushed, closing her eyes as she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Konoha." She said, blowing his a kiss as he blushed. He turned off the camera after that.

**Shintaro Kisaragi**

"Come on Shintaro-kun. Just once?" A sweet voice asked. The dark haired boy shook his head turning away.

"No way, Ayano. No way in hell am I doing that." Shintaro denied, his face turning slightly red. Ayano puffed up her cheeks and scooted closer to the taller boy, her best puppy dog eyes at the ready. Shintaro looked at the sweet girl, who was, as of now, way too close for him not to blush. '_Fuck, not the puppy eyes...'_ He thought. He looked away, his face holding an annoyed expression.

"O-okay fine! J-just... Move away, dammit!" He stammered, scooting away slightly. He sighed as she pressed the recording button on her phone.

"Ugh... S-S-Shintaro Kis-s-saragi. Mekakushi Dan member number 7." He began taking another deep breath to calm his nerves. Ayano waited, her eyes bulging out of her skull, glimmering and hopeful. He looked away slightly, then back to the camera.

"... I'm the S to the H to the I, N, T, A, RO. And even though you're pretty dumb, Ayano's also slow. I'm ….Shintarolicious..." Shintaro chanted, mumbling the last bit. Ayano's face contorted into a cheeky smile.

"Oh? Sorry, Shintaro, I couldn't hear you~" She teased. Said boy's cheeks only grew redder.

"I'm... Shintarolicious." He mumbled again, incoherently. Ayano giggled.

"Shintaro quack quack?" She mocked, the grin becoming larger. The eighteen year old grunted, turning his head arrogantly.

"Nope, not gonna say it." He said, smacking the camera away from his face as he walked away. Ayano sighed.

"He's Shintarolicious." She finished for him before he retorted back from another room.

"No, I'm not!"

**Hibiya, Amamiya**

"Oh, Hibi-chan~!" Cried Momo as she ran down the hall to the young boy. Said boy turned to the older girl, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"What do you want, Obaa-san?" He asked arrogantly. He recived a smack to the head after his comment.

"Chuunibyou. Anyway, read this to the camera!" She exclaimed, handing him a piece of paper. He looked at it, rubbing his head in the process. He blushed slightly.

"No way." He said smacking her hand away. Mom pouted at his stubborn attitude.

"Oh come on... Please~?! " She pleaded, her eyes glistening with fake tears.

"No way, no how. And there ain't nothing you can say to make me change my mind." He stated, crossing his arms. The blonde just grinned maliciously, turning away from the boy.

"O-kay then. I'll just go and tell Kido you peep on her in the shower. It's not like any of us haven't seen you ogling over her body." She grinned, walking away slowly.

"You dare!" He shouted at her, his face turning completely red. The blonde just grinned a more evil grin.

"Hey Kido!" She shouted down the hall, before the boy grabbed her wrist, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Wait, wait! I'll do it, I'll do it, please, just don't tell anyone!" He cried as she switched on the camera. She clicked the recording button.

"Hibiya Amamiya. Mekakushi Dan member number 8." He began, like everyone else.

"I'm the H to the I, B, I, the Y and the A. Don't we know that I'm the best, I've read it okay?" He said, throwing the piece of paper over his shoulder.

"No~, you forgot one, im-por-tant detail Hibi-Chan!" Momo leered as Hibiya's face grew even redder. He sighed again, looking at the camera.

"I'm.. _Hibiyalicious..._" He said melodramatically exasperated. Momo grinned, her eyes closed into a smile, her expression becoming a bit contagious as Hibiya smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna tell her." She said cheekily. All that could be seen was Hibiya's fuming face as she switched off the camera.

"Wha-!?"

**Haruka, Konoha, Kuroha, Kokonose**

"Konoha~ please, because I did it for you... Will you-" Ene began, twiddling her fingers as she blushed before she was cut off by the white haired male.

"Ne." He agreed, his facial expression never changing from his air headedness. Ene's cobalt eyes grew wide along with her smile.

"_Really~!?_" She asked hopefully. He nodded, a small smile etching into his features. He closed his eyes slightly.

"I don't see why not." He replied to her as she changed his phone's home screen to the camera pressing record on it.

"And we're ready, Konoha-kun!" She cried cheerfully as usual. He looked at the camera.

"Konoha. Mekakushi Dan member number 9." He began.

"I'm the K to the O to the N, O, H, A. And... I should've thought this through, because I don't know what to say... I'm Konohalicious." He said quietly as usual. Ene floated onto the screen, a content smile on her face.

"Thank you Konoha-kun!" She cheered as she turned off the camera.

**Ayano Tateyama**

"Onee-san! Please will you do it? Everyone else has and you're the last one left." Seto asked, rushing in with a camera, Mary close at his side. Ayano looked at them, the same crimson muffler wrapped around her neck. She smiled, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together.

"Of course! It wouldn't be fair if I was left out, now would it?" She said, facing the camera as Seto turned it on.

"Ayano Tateyama. Mekakushi Dan member number 0!" Once again the line was read.

"I'm the A to Y, ANO, T, A, T, E, YAMA. And I'm am so the greatest big sis ever! I'm Ayanolicious!" She grinned, making a peace sign with both her hands. Seto and Mary cheered, satisfied with Ayano's cooperative nature.

"Thank you, Onee-san!" Seto grinned, Mary following suite.

"Y-yes, thank you, Ayano-chan!" Mary stuttered slightly. Said girl patted the creamy haired girl on the head, laughing slightly as Seto switched off the camera.

**Mekakushi Dan**

"A~nd we're rolling everybody!" Kano confirmed as he ran back to the couch where the rest of the Dan were waiting patiently. Everyone held a smile on their face and were facing the camera.

"Kido."

"Seto."

"Kano!"

"M-Mary!"

"Mo~Mo!"

"Ene!"

"Shintaro..."

Hibiya."

"Konoha..." They all said in order as they began their chant.

"We're the M to the E to the KAKU, S, H, I. And ain't no other Dan survives the Heat- Haze twice. We're Mekakushilicious!" They chorused, happily, before a flash was seen. Kano walked up to the camera, stopping the recording and looking at the gallery. The first picture that came up was the entire group, an open smile on everyone's face. The blonde male smiled contently, holding up the picture.

"Got it, the entire Dan this year around. Seems only yesterday it was just me, Kido and Seto in the group. Now look at us. We're a fully prepared group with all 10 members back, including Ayano Nee-san!" Kano exclaimed, a purely content smile on his face. They all smiled, Ayano looking at Shintaro, both clasping their hand in each other's.

"Right!" She agreed, a content smile, same as Kano's, on her face.


End file.
